A rose by any other name
by xXJaffa-BlasterXx
Summary: Remus is haunted by nightmares of a completely unrealistic world. He ignores them, following his dreams of becoming a professional ballet dancer. But summer school begins and fragments of his forgotten past return to him concerning a raven haired, silver eyed male who just so happens to attend the very same dance school. Inspired by a fanfiction that I recently read. Please R&R.
1. If monsters were men

_Okay so this is a RemusXSirius fic, it was inspired by a fanfiction that I have read recently, so as usual R&R, enjoy and be patient with me __._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is the property of JK Rowling _

_Summery: Remus is haunted by nightmares of a completely unrealistic world. He ignores them following his dreams of becoming a professional ballet dancer. Then summer school begins and fragments of his forgotten past returns to him, concerning a raven-haired boy with silver eyes who just so happens to attend the same dance school._

_Watch you panic,  
It's tragic.  
You'll carry this,  
For life._

_You have my sympathy. – Icon for Hire._

A rose by any other name:-

Chapter 1 – If Monsters were men

The rain was coming down in thick sheets soaking the young boy. His clothes clung to him uncomfortably and water ran into his eyes. His heart was racing as he ran, his feet tapping out a tune on the tarmac. He was frightened, terrified really. He could still hear the man giving chase, laughing with a cold glee as he gave chase to his prey. The icy sound carried through the night and chilled the boy to the bone.

He didn't know when he started crying but now his whole body shook with forceful sobs. However, this only seemed to fuel the predators hunger and now the boy heard an animalistic howl as it tore from the mans throat, closer now, he was closer. The boy took a sharp turn to the right only to come to a dead end in the darkened alley. The child was wailing now calling out for him mummy. He choked out the word over and over, but his mother never came. In an attempt to re-trace his steps the boy turned, his large, watery amber eyes portraying fear. That was when the first blow struck.

Liquid agony tore through his being; it was a pain like no other. The boy screamed and pleaded, begging the evil man to stop but he didn't he just hit harder. Blows rained down on him, the large paws causing unthinkable damage. He struggled, tried to get away, fingers grappling for purchase on the wet ground. He thought that maybe he had wet himself but it was near impossible to tell. The boy couldn't move now, it hurt too much, he was too weak. He disconnected himself from his body, retreated to a safe place and watched the scene. He felt sorry for the boy who had stopped struggling and allowed himself to be hurt, he was crying and whimpering as the ache grew. He wished he could help the poor boy but he was helpless to do anything. Eventually the man stopped hitting the young boy and leant back, giving the broken child a malicious grin showing a set of sharp, yellowing teeth. The man bore them at the boy before leaning down and biting into the young child's shoulder, allowing crimson to paint his teeth and stain his lips.

-x-

Remus screamed himself into wakefulness, escaping from the nightmare, one of his hands sub-consciously moving to clasp his shoulder. Everything, everything that had happened to that young boy was a lifetime ago. The boy had lived in a whole other world, it didn't exist, that child with the amber eyes wasn't real. He was a figment of his imagination; a lie created in dreams, that child was a monster. Years of therapy had taught him that.

He had disappeared for a while, the boy, much to Remus' relief. So why had he come back now? Why now, when Remus was happy, living a normal life and living his dreams, so why now?

Remus ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, mussing it up further. The clock on his bedside table glared at him, the bright green numbers informing him that it was twenty-eight minutes past four in the mourning. He could lay in bed for another half hour before he would be forced to get up but he could really use with a shower. As he stood in the shower, warm water cascading down his lithe form, fragments of his nightmare returned to him, consuming his thoughts. Shapes moved in the shadows of the large bathroom, gleaming eyes blinked at him from the darkness, in his peripheral vision he could see the man, bearing his fangs and snapping at him. Every time Remus would turn to defend himself against the intrusion only to find that nobody stood there. It was like trying to catch wisps of smoke with your bare hands.

All too soon he gave up on the idea of a shower and shut it off. He climbed out, wrapping a thick towel around his waist. Remus padded over to the sink and wiped the steam that covered the shining surface of the mirror. The man who looked back at him appeared tired, almost defeated. His damp honey locks hung limply from his scalp, amber eyes emotionless and blank. Remus' dream of going on to do professional ballet was draining him, morphing him into someone unrecognisable. His eyes roamed to his chest, it was horrific, littered with patchwork scars, the worst on his shoulder. It was clearly a bite mark, prominent flesh tinged pink. They said a dog had attacked him, but month after month new scars appeared. He could never remember what had happened. Then there it was, movement in the mirror. The man. He stood behind Remus with a lecherous grin. Remus spun, his hands clutching the sink, only to find an empty bathroom.

_Hope you enjoyed the short but sweet first chapter… that wasn't really at all sweet :3._

_Jaffa xx_


	2. A familiar stranger

_In the memory you'll find me,  
Eyes burning up,  
The darkness holding me tightly,  
Until the sun rises up. _

_Forgotten – Linkin Park  
_

Chapter 2 – A familiar stranger

He pulled the black form-fitting t-shirt over his head as he left his room, almost immediately walking right into the chest of the boy who had immerged from the room opposite. Due to Remus' slight frame he bounced back, almost loosing his footing. All the grace that years of ballet had taught him forgotten. An arm snaked round his waist, steadying him, "Jesus Remus, we have to stop doing that," said the dark haired male.

Remus wiggled free from his hold smiling up at the boy who had been his friend for many years, "Maybe you should change your sleeping schedule and wake up one minute earlier."

"See, I could suggest the same to you," the boy replied as they began to make there way down the narrow corridor, the soft carpet making there foot-falls silent, "Anywho, the new boys come today. There is a possibility of getting laid," he continued wiggling his eye-brows at the younger boy, "And there is a two week period after that until term starts, plenty of time to party."

"Do you ever think of anything else Valent?" Remus queried with a playful sigh.

The slighter boy felt himself being pushed against the wall, hazel eyes finding his own. Valent's arms once again curled around his waist. Remus let out a surprised gasp but didn't fight against the other man. He found his own arms moving to encircle his friends shoulders and he felt the warm press of lips against his neck, "Well… it can be argued that I think of other things," this was followed by a gentle nip to where the lips had been pressed, "for example, you… you and me." Valent suddenly pulled away and the two boys broke into fits of laughter.

Remus pushed himself up onto his toes and placed a kiss to his friend's lips, "come on." They linked hands and carried on there way.

-x-

They were forced to stand outside as a large coach pulled into the car park. It came to a halt, gravel crunching under the monstrous tires. The door opened with a hiss and soon groggy teens filtered from the bus. I would dig my elbow into Remus' ribs as soon as I saw someone who I considered to be moderately attractive. Every time Remus would turn and glare at me and soon I lost interest turning to face my smaller friend, "Really Remus? I mean you don't seem to be interested in anyone… are you asexual or something?" I asked despite the fact that I already knew the answer.

It was at that moment that Remus turned to me with a pout, "You know vey well that I'm not asexual," a blush stained his cheeks as we spoke about this topic, it was very endearing.

"I know, I'm just messing," I said with a wide smile, shaking my head lightly.

Suddenly Remus' eyes narrowed as he looked at someone who stood behind me. I was about to turn when the person hugged me from behind, pulling me against his warm body, "Valent," he purred in my ear, gently tugging at my lobe with his teeth. I had to swallow a small moan, that man knew all my weak spots.

I collected myself before pushing away from him, moving to stand beside Remus, "Demetri… its been a while."

"Too long," he responded coolly, his Russian accent thick. His dark eyes then landed on Remus who's face was twisted with disgust, "Ryan?" It was a question.

"It's Remus," he snapped back, his hands curled into fists by his sides. Remus and Demetri had never really gotten along and the look of contempt that he gave the other man was evidence enough of that. Demetri's haughty attitude and looks would often lure in unassuming lovers who he would use and leave in a matter of days. Demetri was tall, taller than even me; he had rich locks of blond hair that sat perfectly in thick waves, cupids bow lips coloured a deep pink and dark almost black eyes. His personality, however, was far from attractive, completely opposite to his appearance.

Demetri simply rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to me. He smiled then, I think it was meant to look seductive but instead it looked lecherous and it made me shudder in revulsion, "It was good to see you again _Valent_," He drew my name out, "We really should get together sometime to… reacquaint ourselves," once again he turned his focus to Remus who held his gaze defiantly, "Riley," he said as way of goodbye.

Remus grinded his teeth but remained silent as the other man parted, his hips swayed as he walked and the air of superiority that he carried clung to the air long after he was gone.

-x-

It wasn't until late when I was finally able to escape from the mingling crowds and swiftly make my way to the dance hall. The room was dark giving it an eerie feel. The little light that filtered from the now empty doorway reflected in the mirrors and bounced of there surfaces. I entered and closed the door behind me with a soft click before turning on and dimming the lights. My footfalls were light on the wooden floor as I moved with a simple grace to the centre of the room. In preparation for what was to follow I stretched, it was quick and sloppy but it would suffice. I placed my phone on the floor and pressed play and the room was filled then by music. Turn of the lights by Panic! At the disco. An unusual choice for this certain genre of dance but it fitted shockingly well.

I took to the starting position, right foot crossed infront of the other, turned out and left foot behind, both flat. I allowed the music to wash over me, getting the feel of it before moving. It started simple as I pushed myself up to stand on my toes then I proceeded to carry out a Battement développé, passing through an attitude. After that I stopped thinking and allowed the music to carry me. My movements were fluint as I moved. I lost myself then, completely surrendering to the dance. It was precise and sharp, yet in contradiction to this it was messy and soft, it was such a unique way of dancing. Such a beautiful way of dancing. I used up all the space provided slipping into every corner, the floor was mine and I belonged to the dance. I was so lost to the rest of the world that I didn't notice the door opening and someone slipping inside, I didn't hear the click as it closed again, I didn't feel eyes boring into the back of my head. As the final note rang out I stopped exactly how I had started. I didn't feel breathless; stamina was a key thing for a ballet dancer. It wasn't until then that the second person in the room spoke, "That was… well words can't do it justice," the voice was smooth and deep.

Slowly I turned and found my amber eyes meeting the silver-eyes of a familiar stranger.

_Chapter 2 done and dusted. I should probably mention that I am keeping the chapters short but it will all add up into a larger story. I have probably confused you with the whole Remus and Valent thing but all questions will be answered in the following chapters._

_Anyway hope you enjoyed, _

_Jaffa xx_


End file.
